


A Dance Lasts for 100 Seconds

by starlurker



Category: So You Think You Can Dance
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlurker/pseuds/starlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Natalie during the tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance Lasts for 100 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellenm (quasiradiant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasiradiant/gifts).



_mirror_

Allison hated straightening her hair, but she wanted to have something different for the tour stop in Tampa tomorrow. She has been dancing the same routine with Ivan for four weeks straight, and any power it had originally had been drained a long time ago. She could probably do the grande battements in her sleep.

"Hey, Alli," Natalie said, coming up behind her.

"Hey, Nat." The washroom in the tour bus was small; thank God no one had done their business in it yet.

"Still sleepy," Natalie said, and laid her chin on Allison's shoulder.

Allison kissed Natalie's head softly.

 

_dress_

"Ten seconds until the Argentine Tango," the stage manager yelled.

"Coming, coming," Allison replied. She was having problems with her dress and she couldn't find the wardrobe supervisor.

"Alli, let's go," Ivan said.

"My dress won't stay on! Could you get one of the girls?"

"Gotcha," Ivan said. "Hey Nat," Allison heard him yell. "Could you help Allison? Her dress won't stay on."

"Jesus Christ, aren't you doing the Argentine Tango soon? There's barely enough fabric in there in the first place."

"Which is why it's a problem," Ivan said.

No, Allison thought. Get Heidi, maybe even Travis. Not Natalie.

 

_Mormon_

They were on their way to Salt Lake when Travis asked the question.

"I'm curious," Travis said. "What does the book of Mormon really say about gay people?"

"Pretty much like everyone else," Allison said sheepishly. "It's an abomination."

Travis laughed out loud. Allison hated the fact that she still thought he was going to hell, no matter how much time she spent with him, no matter how much she loved him.

"So basically, you, Benji and Jaymz think I'm going to hell?"

"With everyone else," Allison said, trying for humor.

"Except you, Benji and Jaymz," Travis said, and smiled.

 

_officially_

From the _Orem Daily Herald_:

"Everyone's an amazing dancer," Holker says when asked the question of who's her favorite. "I really respect what Ivan and Donyelle do, because hip-hop is hard, and it's not really something I think I'm that good at, you know?" Holker giggles after she sips her juice. "And then there's the ballroom stuff, like Benji and Heidi's stuff, which is really hard too. But I'll always have a soft spot for my fellow contemporary dancers, you know? Ryan, Travis, and Natalie, who is like my best friend, I mean, we're thinking of moving to L.A. together."

 

_unofficially_

If Allison were asked while she was drunk, she might say the following things and pretend that she forgot about it the next day (but she doesn't drink):

Donyelle is too heavy to be a contemporary dancer.

Travis is really mean and catty sometimes.

Ivan isn't attractive to her at all, in any way.

And this would break her heart to say, but Allison would say it anyway - she thinks she's a better dancer than Natalie, hands down. Natalie has short legs and she can't control her face so she always looks "on." Natalie's beautiful though, and that always helps.

 

_stopover_

"I'm dying for Taco Bell," Natalie said.

They were on a stop somewhere between Mashantucket and Newark when the food craving hit. The Bus Boys, as the girls on the tour bus liked to call them, had already stopped ahead of them; she could see them pigging out from the bus.

"Can't we go for a burger?" Heidi asked.

"What would you know about a burger?" Natalie said, not unkindly.

"I'm OK with Taco Bell," Allison said, and stepped out of the bus. The day was crisp and cool, and it felt like a Taco Supreme kind of day anyway.

 

_cubicle_

Allison and Natalie had to be careful around everybody after meals. They left the girls and the boys after they both had a Taco Supreme each, with a huge glass of real Coke. They entered the bathroom. Natalie went into a stall while Allison lingered; no audience required for this act. When it was all clear, Allison went into the stall with Natalie.

"Thanks, Alli. I forgot to pull my hair back before I left the bus." Natalie inserted her index finger into her mouth as deeply as it could go until she gagged. Allison held back Natalie's gleaming hair.

 

_nights_

"They weren't lying about Canada, were they?" Natalie asked.

"Guess not," Allison replied. She wrapped another blanket around her and tried to think of what else she knew about Canada. Cold, white, polite, Mounties, polar bears, reindeers, lumberjacks, legal gay marriage--

"Stop hogging the blanket," Natalie said crabbily, and snuck under the blanket. The couch on the tour bus was small, so they were squeezed in tightly even while they were sitting.

"Your feet are freezing."

"So are yours, so what's your point?" Natalie wrapped an arm around Allison's shoulders and rubbed briskly. Allison tried not to think about it.

 

_escapade_

_Natalie stepped out of the dressing room wearing a short, white dress that clung to every curve; she wasn't wearing a bra. Allison felt drab in comparison wearing her respectable church dress._

_"Allison," Natalie said, her voice made smoky by the cigarette in her left hand, "you need to loosen up. Trust me."_

_Allison closed her eyes as she felt Natalie's lips nibble at her neck, her ear, as Natalie's hand crept slowly, inexorably down._

_"Touch me," Natalie said. Allison put her hand on Natalie's breast and felt faint at the heat, the joy, the freedom--_

Allison opened her eyes.

 

_unless_

Even if things were different, Allison knew that she wouldn't have been strong enough to make the first big move. She didn't even know what to make of it herself; it was too confusing.

It never would have happened. It should not happen. It can never happen.

During a break though, she saw Natalie with her boyfriend in the corner of the bus, kissing casually. She put herself in his place and felt a faint flickering of happiness, and seriously thought of the possibilities before shaking her head clear of them.

Dreams were good enough. They would have to be.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 10 drabbles with 100 words each


End file.
